


Tattoos-part two

by Geekygirl669



Series: the life of the Puckerman family and the Hudson family [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Another look into why Noah got some of his Tattoos.
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Noah Puckerman
Series: the life of the Puckerman family and the Hudson family [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/859996
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Tattoos-part two

“You got our wedding date.” Kurt said shocked as Noah showed him his new tattoo.

“Yeah. I couldn’t think of anything better to get done.” Noah told Kurt looking down at his chest were his husband was resting his head.

“You have three Tattoos for me.” Kurt’s smile was almost as big as the day it was when they actually got married. 

“I’m also planning on getting my old football Jersey number done.” Noah told him already having his next few tattoos planned out.

“Are you just getting a bunch of this tattooed on you so you can’t forget them?” Kurt asked with a laugh.

“No. Just things that are important to me and things I like.” Noah said trying to shrug his shoulders but not really able to with Kurt laying on his side.

“I know I was just joking. How many do you think you’re going to get?”

“I have no idea.” Noah said truthfully. “I’m just going to see what happens.”

**********************************************************************************

“I thought you said you were never going to get a tattoo?” Noah asked confused when Finn told him he was planning on getting his own tattoo.

“I did but I changed my mind.” Finn shrugged his shoulders.

“And you want me there why?” Noah asked still not sure why his friend would possibly want him there.

“Because I don’t want to get it on my own and you already have tattoos.”

“Tell me when you’re planning on getting it I will come.” Noah agreed wanting to help Finn. “I was planning on getting another tattoo anyway.”

“Thanks man.” Finn clapped Noah on the shoulder.

**********************************************************************************

“So you got a tattoo.” Kurt said with a small smirk as he looked down at the small arrow on Finn’s wrist.

“Yeah.” Finn was smiling as he too looked down at the tattoo.

“He got a tiny tattoo because he didn’t know they charged by how long it takes.” Noah commented from his seat on the other sofa.

“It didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would.” Finn told Kurt.

“I know.” Kurt said thinking back to when he got his tattoo.

“How would you know?” Finn asked never having actually saw Kurt’s tattoo before.

“You don’t know?” Noah asked shocked.

“Don’t know what?” Finn asked still clueless.

“I have a tattoo.” Kurt told Finn a minute later when he realised Finn was going to work it out himself.

“Really? When?” 

“Three years ago.” Kurt laughed shocked that Finn didn’t see it when they were on holiday last year.

“You got a tattoo three years ago and I’m only just finding out.” Finn said a little hurt.

“I was eighteen when I did it and I didn’t want dad to know. So I didn’t tell anyone.” Kurt said with a shrug of his shoulders.

“What did you get?” 

“A treble clef on my lower back.” 

“Puck has a treble clef on his back.” Finn said remembering seeing it on holiday last year. “You too got matching tattoos.” Finn added a couple minutes later when he finally got it.

“Yeah why do you think I didn’t want dad to see it so much.”

**********************************************************************************

Kurt looked at Noah’s new tattoo thinking it was one of his favourites so far. 

Noah’s latest tattoo was of a skull with an old fashioned coy boy hat and Kurt surprisingly loved it.

**********************************************************************************

“I can’t believe I agreed to do that.” Kurt said as he looked down at his second tattoo. “How did I let you talk me into this twice?”

“Because you love me.” Noah smirked. “You don’t regret it though.”

“No I don’t regret it.” Kurt confirmed. “It’s small just want I wanted.” 

Kurt’s tattoo was of the sound of Josh laughing.

“It’s for our son of course I love it.” Kurt kissed Noah happily.

**********************************************************************************

The next two Tattoos Noah got was of one of an AA chip and Jake’s name. So that he had all of the reasons for him to stay sober right there with him all the time.

**********************************************************************************

Noah then decided that he wanted to get a less personal tattoo and he got one for his favourite TV show The Walking Dead.

He got the shows title with a cross bow through it.

**********************************************************************************

“My sister got a tattoo.” Noah told Kurt one evening.

“Okay.” Kurt said not that shocked as Sarah had always shown her love for Noah’s tattoos.

“My little sister got a tattoo.” Noah said still finding it hard to believe.

“Your sister is eighteen Noah she’s not very little anymore.” Kurt pointed out.

“No Kurt she will always be my little sister.” Noah slumped down in his chair not wanting to believe his sister was growing up.

“What are you going to do when the boys are old enough to get tattoos?” Kurt asked with a small laugh.

“There never going to be old enough.” 

“One day they will be and my guess is at least one of them will.” Kurt placed a hand on his husbands shoulder. “Sarah is eighteen and that tattoo is tiny.”

“Yeah but she’s planning on getting more.” Noah seat forward placing his head in his hands. “She’s growing up to quickly.”

“She isn’t planning on getting anymore.” Kurt told Noah making his husband look up at him. “She only told you that so that you would do exactly what you’re doing now.”

“I hate her.”

“Sure you do babe.”

**********************************************************************************

“I still can’t believe you got it.” Finn said referring to Noah’s biggest tattoo yet.

“I said I was going to.” Noah pointed out not seeing the big deal with it.

“Yeah but it covers your while upper back. I didn’t think you would actually go through with it.” 

“I said I was going to get it.” Noah pointed out. “And it’s not that big Finn. I like it so I got it.”

“No I think it’s nice I was just a little shocked.” Finn assured his friend not wanting Noah to think he didn’t like the tattoo.

Noah just laughed at his friend before saying. “Just because you can’t take getting tattoo’s doesn’t mean I can’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but I might have missed some and if I please let me know so I can fix it.
> 
> **********  
> I take suggestions for stories on tumbler under the username Geekygirl669.  
> I try and write all the stories suggested and I let you know whether I cant do them and for what reason.  
> I will also credit you in the notes at the beginning of the story if that's what you want.  
> so if you have any story's idea's please just let me know.


End file.
